


A Little Wisdom Never Hurt Anybody

by SoulCrusher515



Series: Family Times [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play Little Jaskier | Dandelion, Daddy Eskel, Daddy Geralt, Dentist Lambert, Doctor Geralt, Doctor Vesemir, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Fic, Surgery, Uncle Lambert, Wisdom Teeth, grandpa vesemir, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulCrusher515/pseuds/SoulCrusher515
Summary: Jaskier's wisdom teeth are coming inHe is not happy about these events
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Family Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166213
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. I Just Won't Tell Them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be a multi-chapter work about Jaskier getting his wisdom teeth in and then having them removed.

Jaskier awoke with a groan, wishing to go back to the sweet confines of sleep, where his mouth didn't hurt, and he didn't have to worry about his dads finding out about how he is lying to them. Well, technically it wasn't a lie, a lie implies that had asked and he told them, 'No, of course my mouth doesn't hurt! Why would it? I am as fit as a fiddle.' No, they hadn't asked, so he hadn't lied. The end of term was coming up, so his dad. Eskel, was busy preparing work for over the break and administering tests before the break started. His pa, Geralt was busy with a cold and flu making its way through the hospital, he hadn't been sick he was just helping fill-in for people and making sure the hospital didn't fall to complete chaos. And Jaskier was getting ready for term-break. He had a test almost everyday of the week and he had several large projects and papers due - all around a stressful time. He had to survive a few more days and then we would be able to moan and complain about his toothache and make his parents' lives a living hell, but until then he was in hell.  
He sat up and moved the covers off of his body, feeling hot and sticky. The sure signs of a fever, but Jaskier just carried on with his morning. He went to the bathroom, cleaning himself off and brushing his teeth. Brushing his teeth caused him absolute agony, his gums were red and inflamed, and his checks look a little swollen to him. The pain was so intense it was bringing tears to his eyes, and he almost ran to get his papa to fix whatever hell was wrong with him. Jaskier knew this was not a normal toothache, something was seriously wrong him, but everyone had too much to do. So he decided to power through, it was only a few more days.

After going to the bathroom, he ran back to his room to get dressed, he could hear his papa downstairs cooking breakfast and knew his original plan of dirtying a bowl and telling them he had ate while they were upstairs was ruined. He didn't feel like eating, his mouth was in too much pain. He got dressed and then laid on his bed with Dandelion. He didn't feel small, at least that's what he told himself. He just stayed staring at the wall until his poked his head in.  
'Hey, bud, its time to...,' Eskel stopped when he noticed the boy was already awake and dressed.  
'Good morning, dad,' His voice lacked the normal excitement it always held, and Eskel grew more worried.  
His dad walked in and sat on the bed beside Jaskier, pushing his hair off of his forehead and out of his eyes. Eskel could feel the heat radiating off his skin and his frowned deepened.  
'Are you feeling alright? It feels like you have a fever.'  
Jaskier shrugged off his concern, 'I'm okay, dad. I promise.'  
Jaskier tried to sound cheerful, he failed miserably.  
'How about you stay in bed for now? I'm going to get papa to come look at you.'  
Jaskier was upset with himself for not being able to hide his illness better. But, he was also relieved because if his papa was coming that meant that the pain would be over soon. But he still had school the rest of the week and so many assignments that were due and the tests. His head was still swimming with all the things he had to do when his papa entered the room.  
'Hey, kiddo, dad said you weren't feeling so hot.'  
Jaskier sniffled as tears filled his eyes and a quick thought of, 'Assignments can wait,' ran through his head. He sat up and reached toward his papa as his little space came crashing down onto him.  
Geralt quickly grabbed the boy and sat him on his lap, gently shushing him, 'What's wrong, baby boy?'  
Geralt laid a hand on his check and noticed the fever, but he also noticed how Jaskier jumped back at the feeling of pressure against his swollen cheek.  
'Shhhh, baby, its okay. I won't touch it again, I promise.'  
Jaskier sniffled and fell back into his papa's chest, 'Mouth hurts, papa.'  
Geralt looked at the boy, 'I can see that, bud. Your cheeks are all swollen.'  
Jaskier nodded his head, he was miserable.  
'How long as this been going on for?'  
Jaskier sniffed again, tears began to leak out of his eyes and make their way down his warmed cheeks, 'Mouth hurt for a few days. But didn't feel this bad until this morning.'  
Geralt sighed. He couldn't punish the boy for not telling him, not right now, his cheeks were swollen and his fever was quite high, and from the sound of it he was having problems talking.  
'How's he doing?' Eskel came to sit beside the two.  
'He's got a toothache, a nasty one from the looks of it.'  
'Awww, baby boy, I'm sorry.'  
Jaskier sniffled again and Eskel gently wiped the tears off his face.  
Geralt passed the boy to his husband, 'Go to daddy, I need to go get somethings.'  
Eskel held the boy tightly to his chest and handed him the wolf that had been abandoned when his papa had picked him up.  
'How bad is it, buddy?'  
Jaskier let out a loud whimper, 'Lots, daddy. Wanted to tell you, but it was so busy.'  
Eskel ran hand through his hair, 'I don't care how busy we are, if something is wrong you need to tell papa and I, especially if it regards your health.'  
This cued more tears, 'I'm sorry, daddy.'  
'Shhhhh, it doen't matter right now. We have to get you feeling better.'  
Geralt came back in with a bag of little medical instruments. Jaskier had a habit of finding trouble, so the bag came in handy. He set the bag on the ground and sat on the bed.  
Jaskier saw that they were both dressed for work and began to cry harder. This made his mouth throb and his head hurt and he just felt miserable all over.  
He heard the gentle reassurances through the haze and calmed down enough to stop sobbing. Tears continued to stream, like they had all morning.  
Geralt held up a pen light, 'Can you open your mouth for me?'  
Jaskier shook his head, he didn't want to open his mouth, everything made it hurt.  
Geralt sighed, 'Come on, buddy. I need to see what's wrong. We may have to go see Uncle Lambert.' Geralt didn't mention the fact that they definitely had to go see Uncle Lambert. Lambert was a dentist, and Geralt was almost 100% sure his son's wisdom were coming through and had become impacted.  
Jaskier shook his head, 'Don't wanna. It'll go away.' Jaskier knew he was lying to himself.  
Geralt look at his miserable son, 'I don't think it will, kiddo.'  
Jaskier just whined in response and hid his head in his daddy's shirt.  
'Okay, bud. I'm going to call Uncle Lambert, okay?'  
'No, papa!'  
Jaskier hated anything to do with medical offices. He loved his family, he just hated what they did. He had seen Lambert as a dentist before, he knew there was no reason to be scared but he was in pain, and people messing with it just made it worse.  
'Yes, Jaskier. I'm sorry, buddy. You are in far too much pain for this to be normal. I'm going to call him, then call off work. Eskel can you get him ready to go?'  
Geralt quickly left the room, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he went.

'How about we change you into some sweat pants?'   
Jaskier nodded at his daddy, and Eskel took off the jeans he had previously put on himself.   
'I'm going to put a diaper on you, okay baby boy? I don't want you to have an accident.'  
Jaskier would usually fight this tooth and nail, but he was in too much pain to care. His daddy also put a sweatshirt on him, it was chilly outside, but a whole coat wasn't necessary.   
Eskel handed him his wolf back and carried him downstairs.  
Geralt was on the phone with Lambert in the kitchen, 'I think its his wisdom teeth. I'll need a prescription for a pain killer while we wait for a opening for a surgery.'   
Jaskier whimpered at the word surgery, and shrunk deeper into his daddy's chest. Eskel ran a hand up and down his back, trying to comfort his baby.   
Eskel set Jaskier down to put his shoes on and then his own, knowing his brother would want to see his nephew as soon as possible.   
Geralt came to the front room and began getting ready, 'Lambert will be ready in half an hour.'  
Eskel silently thanked his brother, 'Is it wisdom teeth?'  
Geralt nodded sadly, 'It looks like it, he's going to need surgery, and soon.'  
'I don't want surgery, papa.'  
Geralt gently picked the boy up, 'Sweetheart, I know you don't, but there's nothing else that can be done.'  
'I need to call the school and tell them Jaskier and I will be out for the next few days.'  
'Okay, I'm going to put him in the car.'  
Jaskier just moaned at being jostled by his papa, his mouth burning.   
Geralt sat him in the back seat and put his seat belt around him. Jaskier held on tightly to Dandelion.   
'I know it hurts, honey, I'm so sorry,' Geralt wanted to take the pain away from his little boy, but he couldn't and it was killing him.   
Eskel finally ran out of the house and traded spots with Geralt. Geralt was driving, so Eskel sat in the back, trying to calm down their boy who's pain and misery was increasing by the second.  
Jaskier's mouth hurt and he wanted the pain to go away and he didn't want to go to the dentist and he didn't want surgery. He wanted to go home and curl up with his daddy and papa. He didn't want this to be this serious.


	2. Worse Than Anticipated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier is having an all around bad day, and Uncle Lambert makes some discovery that aren't that pleasant  
> Also, I'm not a doctor, thank you  
> Mild description of blood

When they pulled up to Lambert's dental office they were happy to see nobody else was there. This was not going to be an easy visit for the little boy, and nobody wanted to add any humiliation onto that. Geralt got him out of the car and carried him inside. Lambert was waiting there, looking more concerned than he ever had before.  
'Hey, little man. I heard you aren't feeling that great.'  
Jaskier looked at his uncle, 'Hi, Uncle Lambert. Mouth hurts.'  
'I know. Lets go have a look at that and see what we can we do, huh?'  
'No shots though.'  
Lambert hesitated, 'I can't make that promise, bud.'  
Jaskier looked ready to cry again. Geralt quickly ran a hand up and down his back, 'Baby, we won't use a shot unless it's necessary.'  
Jaskier didn't like that answer, but he allowed himself to be carried into an examination room. He was laid down on the dental chair and immediately reached for his daddy. Eskel stood by him and ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm him.  
Geralt and Lambert were talking about something. He couldn't focus on the words, he was scared and in pain, he wanted to be anywhere else but here.  
Eskel leant down to look into his baby's eyes, 'Papa and I are going to wait outside for a moment. You and Lambert are just going to have a talk. Nothing will happen until we are back in the room with you.'  
Jaskier whimpered as his parents left and turned wide eyes toward his uncle.  
'Its alright, bud. I just wanted to ask a few questions that my big buddy is going to need to be here for.'  
Jaskier concentrated, very hard on being big, the lack of his papa and daddy did help. He knew he couldn't hold out for long though, and so did the adults.  
'Okay, Lambert. What do you need to know?'  
'How long have you had this toothache?'  
'A few days. But it didn't hurt this bad until this morning.'  
'And the fever is new, too?'  
Jaskier just nodded.  
'When was the last time you had x-rays taken?'  
'I don't know. Are we done yet?'  
'Yeah, bud. We're good.'  
'It really hurts, Uncle Lambert. I want daddy and papa.'  
The two rushed back in, and Eskel immediately lifted Jaskier into his arms.  
'He's going to need x-rays. He's in too much pain to do them right now, and I don't feel comfortable knocking him out.'  
'Novocaine?' Geralt asked.  
Lambert nodded his head. Both of them looked sadly at Jaskier who was sat in his daddy's lap crying and holding onto Dandelion.  
'Can you be my assistant?'  
Geralt nodded, 'Already planned on it. I think Eskel is going to have to hold him.'  
'I'm going to get it ready. Can you explain it to the little man?'  
Geralt pulled a chair from the desk and sat beside the chair his husband was perched on with their baby on his lap. He sent a look to Eskel that read, He won't like this. Geralt cleared his throat, 'Hey, baby boy. Uncle Lambert needs some X-rays. And that means you'll have to open your mouth really wide and bite down hard. I don't think you can do that, so we're going to numb the area.' Jaskier must have connected the dots quicker than they had expected him to because he jumped up and was out the door at an incredible pace. He would have made it out of the office all together if his uncle hadn't grabbed him by the waist and swung him into his arms. 'Wow, where were you going?' Jaskier was full out sobbing at this point, 'No shot! Uncle Lambert, no!' Lambert looked like he was about to cry, 'I know, sweetie, I really do, but we have to do this. Do you want the pain to stop?' Jaskier nodded, 'But no shot.' 'Sweetheart, yes, I'm sorry to have to do this, but it is the only thing I can do right now.' Lambert deposited his nephew back in his brother's arms, 'I need to grab something. I'll be right back.' Eskel held his son close to his chest, 'Don't do that, baby boy. This is for your own good.' Jaskier loudly sniffled, 'I wanna go home, daddy.' Eskel just held him close, 'I know, baby, but we need to do this first, in order to see what needs to happen to make you feel better.' Geralt and Eskel shared a worried glance, knowing this was just the beginning for their little boy. 'You're going to sit in daddy's lap the entire time, and if you need to stop we'll stop, okay?' Jaskier shook his head, 'I don't wanna.' 'I know, kiddo, but this is what has to happen.' Lambert reentered the room, carefully hiding the large needle from his nephew, 'You ready, little man?' 'No.' 'I'm sorry. Is daddy going to hold you while he do this?' Jaskier nodded and burrowed himself deeper into his daddy's chest. He was very angery when he was flipped over and forced to lie on his back with his head on his daddy's chest. Lambet pinned a bib around his neck and handed a tray of tools to his daddy over his head. Jaskier's whimpers were becoming louder and his tears were coming quicker. He knew what was going to happen and he didn't want to be a part of any of it. His daddy had a laid a hand over his forehead, Jaskier found little comfort in it as he knew it was meant to restrain his head. His papa had laid one of his large hands over his smaller ones for the same reason. His uncle and daddy had both put on masks, and Jaskier's fear increased tenfold. 'Okay, kiddo, can you open your mouth for me?' Jaskier tried, he really did, but the smallest movement of his jaw sent shocks of pain rolling over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut. 'I don't think he can, Lambert.' Lambert looked more worried than before. Geralt must have caught on to his fears as well. 'You don't think they're already infected?' Lambert looked at his brother-in-law, 'I don't know. His pain threshold is very low when he's small, but it still shouldn't be this bad.' Geralt silently cursed, 'Jask, I need to look at me, baby.' Jaskier turned wet eyes toward his papa, 'I know it hurts, I really do but you need to open your mouth. Once you've had the shot most of the pain will be gone, but we need to get the shot into your gums.' Jaskier looked ready to have an emotional break down. Eskel ran a hand through his hair, trying to offer some form of comfort. Jaskier gripped his wolf so hard his knuckles turned white. He slowly turned his head toward his uncle, and with munch more effort than he thought he had in him, was able to open his mouth to the point Lambert could fit his tools inside to poke around. His papa helped keep his mouth open while Lambert looked at the swollen masses at the back of his mouth. He quickly traded the tools for the needle and began to inject the Novocaine into his gums. He administered the highest dosage he could given the boy's size and then removed the needle. Geralt let his mouth fall shut, and Jaskier started to sob again. Eskel sat up and allowed the boy to straddle his legs and hide his face in his neck. Jaskier was to miserable to pay attention to the adult's conversation. 'When was the last time he ate?' 'Last night. Why Lambert?' 'I would call you dad, Geralt, and book emergency surgery. Those need to be removed. We can do the X-Rays here to save some time and misery on the kid's part, but those need to go.' Eskel frowned, 'Where are we going to get an oral surgeon?' 'Dad can do it,' Geralt said, 'He's done it before.' 'We're calling your dad out of retirement?' 'He's not retired.' 'He is from surgery.' 'Eskel, no one else will have the time to do. We're already going to be pushing it to get a room. I trust my father.' 'I trust your father, too.' 'I'll go make the call.' Geralt left the room and pulled out his cell-phone to call his father. 'Hello.' 'Dad?' 'Geralt! I heard you weren't coming into work today.' 'I'm not.' 'Oh? And why is that?' 'Not right now, dad. Jaskier needs his wisdom teeth removed, immediately.' 'I can have a room ready in an hour,' Vesemir said, 'But you'll need an oral surgeon.' Geralt took a deep breath, 'I know, dad. I was hoping you would do it.' 'Why me?' 'We need one quickly, and I can't do it.' 'Son, I don't know,' Vesemir started. 'Please, dad,' Geralt sounded near tears, 'Your grandson is in hell. I have never seen him like this. I don't trust anyone else in that hospital with him.' Vesemir was silent for a moment, 'Okay, I will do it. You're lucky I run this hospital.' 'Thank you, dad. I'll see you soon.' 'I love you, son.' 'I love you, too.' The call ended and Geralt felt slightly better about the whole thing. That was soon squashed when he walked back into the room and Jaskier was spitting out a horrible combination of blood and pus. Lambert was holding a bin under his chin, and Eskel was trying to calm the poor boy down. 'Wow, what happened?' 'Something popped,' Lambert replied. Geralt flinched and took his son from his husband. He wiped his chin clean and saw that nothing else was coming out. 'Pa! I'm I dying?' Jaskier scared himself out of little space. 'No, kiddo, no. Your wisdom teeth are infected and one of the sacs burst. You're going to be okay. Grandpa is getting an OR set up as we speak and you'll teeth will be out by dinner.' Jaskier leaned against his papa's chest. He wasn't little, but he wasn't big either. 'I don't want an operation.' 'I know, but its not up for debate at this point.' 'Who's gonna do it?' 'The surgery?' Geralt asked, 'Grandpa.' Jaskier was surprised by those words but didn't show it. 'We're going to take X-Rays here, alright? Then Grandpa will just have to put you to sleep.' Jaskier shivered at that idea. He didn't do well with medical-related issues. 'It'll be okay, baby boy.' Jaskier just nodded against his neck, 'I want daddy.' Jaskier was handed over to Eskel, the only person present who didn't want to stab him back to life. 'What do you say, little guy? X-Rays?' Jaskier just nodded and allowed himself to be carried to a separate room. He was set on his own feet and a lead vest was placed on him, weighing him down. His uncle forced things into his mouth, where the pain remained, just not as extreme as before and he was told to bite down on things. This happened a few more times and each time Jaskier whined at the feeling of being moved around. Dandelion was still firmly in his grasp and he gripped her midsection tightly. When it was all over and the weighted vest was taken off, he was scooped up by his papa and they went to where Lambert was developing the images. Jaskier was no doctor, far from, but he knew that wasn't right. His papa looked far more worried than before, and that scared the day lights out of him. Lambert printed out a hard copy of the X-Rays and placed in a protective sheet. He began flipping off lights as he went, and locked the doors behind him. Jaskier assumed he must have been coming with them, and he was correct. Eskel sat in the back again, holding the boy and trying to ease, at least some nerves. Geralt was driving, and Lambert sat in the passenger seat using the light of the sun to examine the X-Rays. Jaskier sat in the back, scared out of wits and becoming more exhausted by the second. He didn't want surgery, but if the constant stabs of pain stopped flowing through his jaws, he supposed it couldn't be that horrible. Eskel was more worried than Jaskier himself. He had taken care of Lambert when his wisdom teeth had came in and had to removed and it was not this bad. Geralt knew his son would be alright, as a doctor. As a father, he was horrified. He knew the surgery would be fairly simple, and his father would be doing it. Yet both fathers shared an identical thought of, 'How did I see his pain before now?'

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
